Maybe Things Can Change?
by porterwine
Summary: An Underfell!AU story where Sans is sick and Papyrus takes care of him. But not only is he sick because of being thrown out into the snow for a night, but because of high levels of depression and anxiety. Papyrus shows some brotherly love and realizes that there's a side to his brother that he's never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, since there is no official au thing from the author of the 'Fell universe, the thing is to make your own headcanon about it. This is what this chapter that's not a chapter is for; y'all can skip it if you want, but if anybody has questions it's probably going to be answered in here. If not, PM me and I will answer. I post this at the beginning of every Underfell!Au story I write even if some characters aren't in it.

 _Storyline_

The way the Fallen Human gets to the Underground is the same way in UndertaleClassic: the human falls into Mt. Ebbot and proceeds on their journey. In Pacifist, the route is basically the same: you go through, you save everyone. In No Mercy, you kill everyone and it is exactly as expected, but Mettaton's fight is the only truly heartwrenching one. Neutral is, well... Neutral.

 _Characters_

 _(In order of appearance)_

Chara: Swapped roles with Frisk basically, and, in my version, they are both a she.

Flowey: The Flower who has suddenly turned nice and helps/trains you in the Underground. You also help Flowey by showing him that not everyone is evil.

Toriel: Slightly insane, mistakes you for Asriel/Frisk sometimes and makes you either Blood Pie or Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie with instead of cinnamon, it's monster dust.

Napstablook: Also called 'Madstablook'. Always angry and insecure of himself. Chara helps him realize that he is amazing just the way he is and loves his music.

Sans: Speaks with a Brooklyn accent. Wears a collar on his neck because of Papyrus, who literally abuses him in just about every form, but still loves his brother too much. Much more than he should, because of it wasn't for Pap then Sans would be dead. Loves mustard and Grillby's, just wants to be loved in a world full of hate. Has very bad cases of anxiety and depression because of his brother.

Papyrus: Head of the Royal Guard, moved the base to Snowdin and hates Grillby's. Demands that Sans calls him 'Boss' and has revoked the privilege to call 'brother'. However, with as much abuse that he inflicts on Sans, he still loves him (which is why he does it) and would do anything for him. Still a precious cinnamon roll because he tries to be angry at Chara but cannot because she is too adorable for this world.

Undyne: A fish

Alphys: A weirdass mad scientist who likes to experiment on children, but at heart, is still a beautiful dinosaur who is in love with fish chick. Only this way because of her childhood- parents neglected her and other children always made fun of her. Is the same way to MTT as Papyrus is to Sans, just less abusive and more yelling at him, telling him how useless he is as a robot who will never get a good rating. Later you meet her in True Lab and she tells you that Mettaton EX is merely a ghost inside the robot body, but can't get out because of the magic she secretly wired into the suit in order to keep Mettaton there forever as a personal sort of slave.

Mettaton: Originally shows up in box from but Alphys forces him to change to EX form because it hurts him more; tries to help you get away from Alphys while she's trying to kill you and gets caught just when you're almost away from Alphys. Alphys eventually chooses Mettaton over you and drags him off to go punish him- and what that means, Chara doesn't want to know. Mettaton smiles sadly at you as he is dragged off; you don't see him again until you get to True Lab, which happens after your Asgore fight and go for Pacifist ending. There, he's strapped into a bed, still in EX form, groaning in pain, blood everywhere. Alphys gives you the explanation of him and you are forced to leave; however, you come back at the end and rescue him from the lab and the suit and give him a regular body that he can show off in the human world.

Asgore: King Fluffybuns. Basically Toriel Classic, with a few tweaks such as letting you go through the barrier without a fight. You do fight him in True Pacifist, and end up letting him take your soul along with all the others. Eventually you get a body back and live happily on the surface with him, Papyrus, Sans, Alphys (though you're still getting to trust her), Undyne, Mettaton, and Flowey (who still doesn't trust anyone for shit).


	2. Chapter 2

_UF!Papyrus is worried about his brother, for once..._

* * *

Sans was late. Again. He had been late to his station to watch for humans, and now he was late coming home! Papyrus had even gone to the trouble of making him some hotcats... but now, when he showed up, he was going to dump them in front of Sans' face.

There was another five minutes of waiting, when Papyrus finally heard the click of the lock in the door. He got up from the couch and put on his most imposing face, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

Sans looked up and there was Papyrus. He smiled nervously.

"H-hey, Boss," he tried.

Papyrus merely stared at him for a minute.

"Gah! Why must you always be late? Can't you ever be somewhere on time? I even went through the trouble of making hotcats for you, but now they've gotten cold! You don't deserve them, now. In fact, if you like sleeping so much, why don't you stay out and sleep? I don't want to see you in this house until tomorrow afternoon!"

Sans hung his head shamefully, but could not bring himself to fight back against his brother's words. He never could. He wasn't even surprised at his punishment.

"Don't be so late next time!" Papyrus stalked off and made a show of taking the plate of food and throwing it in the trashcan. Sans looked away; he wasn't hungry, anyways. The last thing he wanted was food. He hadn't been feeling well for the past few days, anyway. He had successfully hidden his sickness from Papyrus quite well, but Sans was sure that if Papyrus caught him coughing, he'd receive a terrible punishment.

He opened the door and eyed the snowy ground; surely if his brothe- uhh, Boss caught him inside, he would get a worse punishment. So he forced himself out into the cold and curled up next to the doorstep, his collar uncomfortably reminding him of his place.

Shivering, Sans slipped into sleep.

* * *

The next thing he knew was waking up screaming and everything hurt because he'd just had a nightmare that he didn't remember. And then he was slapped across the face by Papyrus, who was turning blue in the face from yelling at him.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?"

Violently, Sans flinched and backed into the wall of the house, terrified of his brother. He started breathing broken, ragged breaths, and started coughing.

But soon, he started hacking his lungs out (metaphorically) and he didn't notice as Papyrus stopped screaming at him and was now looking at him with concern. Sans started vomiting and coughing blood. He turned to Papyrus, who was now kneeling next to him, but his eye flamed red as he scrambled away from his brother and died down as Sans slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sans woke to a white world.

Maybe it wasn't a world. Maybe it was death. He hoped it was. He looked around and there was nothing remarkable about anything. There was nothing. No landmarks, no colors except white, and no noise, no sound...

No silence, either.

How does one live in a world without sound or silence? The opposite of sound is silence. Where did they go? Do they just not exist? Sans grabbed his head in order to stop his out-of-control thoughts.

And then there was a something. The something looked.. exactly like him.

But not.

This weird him was clothed in black and seemed to be the entity of black himself. There were strange words, "Error" glitching in and out of him, and colors and little bits of him would glitch with white rectangles, reversing color where it shouldn't be.

His mouth had yellow teeth and his eyes were outlined in red with a blue pupil. There were tear track streaming down his face. On his hands, tied around his bones, were several pieces of string that led up to nowhere that Edge should see.

Behind this weird Sans was...

Another damn Sans. Fucking Asgore, how many of him were there?

This Sans was decked out in blue and in his eyes shone... stars? He wore blue gloves and a blue scarf, and carried himself with the same sort of confidence that Papyrus had. Maybe a little less... intimidating, but nonetheless, still a Papyrus-sort of confidence. Emanating from his silver shirt was a blue soul, with strings attached to it that disappeared into the endless ceiling.

The two advanced towards Edge, and he scrambled away a few feet before an unseen wall appeared.

"I-I-I can assure you, we'r-r-re not here to hurt you," the Error one said. The Blue one continued hiding behind Error.

"H-how the hell do I k-know that?" Edge said, keeping careful watch on both of them. He hated the stutter in his voice- scared sounding and totally uncool like Error's. _#LivingWithTheGreatPapyrus,_ Edge thought.

"Hey, it's okay," the Blue (Blue something, there was more to that name) Sans said. "Uhm, we... we were watching the m-multiverse... and... we saw you... we thought... maybe, you could use some help?"

Blue was obviously nervous about something, because Edge was sure he didn't normally stutter like that. Maybe he was intimidated by Sans' raw power...

Ha. The Boss always said he'd never had any for anyone to be intimidated by. It had to be something else.

"Help with what? I-I'm just f-fi-fine."

"Y-y-your bro," Error said. "W-w-want me to take him out?"

"You keep your weird-ass hands off my Boss- err, B-Brother," Edge defended.

Error chuckled. "Okay," he said. "Jus if you need any help." He vanished with that weird sort of half-sound mix of when monsters died and Sans took his shortcut. A _whisshhhh_ along with a scritching sound.

Blueberry _(t_ _here we go)_ stood looking confused, when the blue strings on his heart tugged- rather painfully, by his expression- and he, too, vanished.

* * *

Sans woke again- or had he never woken at all?- in his bed, shivering from the cold, but surprisingly feeling not-as-fatiuged as he usually was. Maybe that endless void had given him some rest. He needed it...

Sans' sockets closed as he drifted into dreamless sleep...

...

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

And opened once more as Papyrus kicked open his door, demanding that he 'get up and get to work, as he was being lazy as usual and had even been allowed to sleep in fifteen minutes and at least he was inside last night'. Papyrus's overly loud voice scratched the inside of his skull, giving him a headache and making him feel worse than he already did. Sans risked a look out of his small window and saw that the sun was up and he'd been sleeping for about three more hours.

"Get _up,_ you useless bastard!" Papyrus grabbed the neck of his shirt and hauled him into the air, staring at him and momentarily choking him as Sans clawed at his shirt and struggled in the air.

Papyrus made a disgusted noise and dropped Sans mercilessly onto the floor. "You have fifteen minutes," he said, "Or breakfast is being thrown away." The skeleton stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sans sat dazed on the floor for a moment, then crawled back in bed and tried to not feel sick enough to go to work.

But...

His bed was so comfortable...

And he fell asleep, again.

And, fifteen minutes later, Papyrus came barging in.

And, once more, Papyrus momentarily choked him by holding him by his collar.

But, this time, something went different. Sans's shirt came up enough to see inside his ribcage, containing his soul. It clearly was not the healthy (ish) red colour it should have been, but was instead flickering between different shades of brown and black. Papyrus was so startled by it that he forgot he was temporarily murdering his brother.

The soul began to flicker more towards black than brown, and Papyrus looked at Sans and saw him starting to go limp, so he set him down on the bed and waited for him to regain his senses.

Sans coughed roughly and looked up at him, blood dribbling out of his mouth. "B-Boss? D-did I-I do s-something w-wrong?" He coughed harshly between his stutters in 'something'.

"No," Papyrus said, looking down at him. "But you've gotten sick."

"He... hehe... N-no, I h-haven't..." Sans said, trying to get up to put on work clothes but failed in standing up. He tripped and fell into Papyrus's arms, then flinched back onto the bed, for fear of being hit for showing weakness.

"Yes, you have. I'm going to call Captain Undyne and tell her we're both taking work off until you get better." Papyrus subconsciously pulled the blanket (why does he only have one?) up over his brother and left the room.

"B-boss..." Sans tried to protest, but was asleep before he could get the rest of it out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Only called Edge when with Blueberry and Error._

* * *

 _Why is it so cold? How does he sleep in here?_

Nightmares.

 ** _He doesn't. Who's the idiot now, Papyrus?_**

 _Shut up._

 ** _You shut up._ _Bitch, I_ am _you. Don't tell me to shut up._**

 _So you're an idiot too, then._

 ** _No. I'm just the smarter version. I'm a new invention called 'Your Fucking Conscience.'_**

 _I don't need a conscience._

 _ **Papyrus, everyone has a conscience**._

 _Are all consciences as sassy as you are? Or is that just me?_

 ** _That really depends on what the person displays to others. If you treat Sans the way you do, that's how I'm gonna treat you. For as long as you've done it to him._**

Papyrus growled and looked at his sleeping brother again, making sure he was alright. But he wasn't concerned. Just making sure.

 _ **That's what you tell yourself...**_

Papyrus fidgeted uncomfortably and went downstairs to make soup for his brother, if he woke up anytime soon. He soon returned with it and gently shook Sans awake, hating the way his brother flinched when he saw Papyrus's face looming over him.

"Wh-?" Sans questioned when he saw the bowl of soup being held out by Papyrus.

"Eat. It's good for you."

"Uh... O-okay, Boss," Sans said, and hesitantly, with shaking hands that Papyrus took care not to notice, took the bowl from his brother. Papyrus stared him down until he ate all of it (it wasn't even that much) and took the bowl back to the kitchen. Sans had buried himself under his blanket again and Papyrus decided that this room would not work anymore for a sick Sans.

"Sans," Papyrus called.

"Mghff?"

"Get up."

He poked his head out of the covers, tiredly looking at Papyrus, but got up anyway. Papyrus scooped him up in a bridal carry and began carrying the very frightened Sans to his room.

"U-uh, B-B-Boss? W-wh-what...?"

Papyrus said nothing and continued down the stairs.

"O-okay, p-please, B-Boss... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Don't... no... please..." Sans began shaking and pushing against his brother, trying to escape.

"Oh... oh, God... I'm sorry, Pap- B-BOSS! BOSS! I'M SORRY!" Sans had risen to hysterics now, tears streaming down his face as he tried frantically to escape from Papyrus.

Papyrus looked at him strangely and shoved a bottle of mustard into his mouth.

"Mghfff!"

"Shush, Sans. Eat. I'm only bringing you to my room. It's much warmer in there, anyways. I don't know how you sleep in that room of yours."

"Mfgshs?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Papyrus set him down on the bed and Sans ripped the now-empty mustard bottle out of his mouth.

"W-why are y-you..."

"Hush, Sans. Sleep now." Papyrus pulled the blankets over his brother, who tried to protest, but realised-

"Y-you put a sl-sleeping... drug... in m-my..."

"I just wanted you to calm down. Sleep now, Sans."

"But I... I... h-have... 'm n-not..." he yawned, "t-tired..."

Sans fell asleep.

Papyrus laughed softly at his brother, a genuine laugh he hadn't laughed in forever, and left to go do some errands.

* * *

Sans woke to being in Papyrus's bed?

So many places he shouldn't be waking up, damn.

 _Wait._

 _I'm..._

 _In..._

 _The Boss's..._

 _Bed._

Sans snapped awake and tumbled to the floor in order to get out of the bed that was not rightfully his.

 _Fuck, that hurt..._

Slowly, he dragged himself upstairs, into his room, and saw a note on his door.

 _Sans! In no way are you to sleep in this room until you are back to good health. You are to sleep in my room. This is not a question. It is an order._

 _-Papyrus_

Sans groaned and went inside to grab his scratchy blanket and somehow ended up in Papyrus's room again without having passed out. But he felt like he was about to. Shuffling to the smallest corner of the room, he laid down his blanket and laid on the carpet, happy that it wasn't too uncomfortable. He wrapped himself in his blanket and went back to sleep.

* * *

Sans felt the warm next to him, like maybe an opposite Chillby. Instinctively he reached out towards it and wrapped his own shivering body around it, and he was so comfortable, he could just lie here for ages...

"...Sans?"

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Papyrus staring down at him in confusion. He looked at his own hands and realized they were wrapped around his brother.

And he was in Papyrus's bed.

"...Uh..."

 _HE WAS IN PAPYRUS'S BED, TOUCHING HIM._

 _FUCKING TOUCHING HIM._

 _CUDDLING. SNUGGLING._

 _"OHMYGODOHSHITIMSOSORRYPLEASEDONTHURTME"_ Sans yelled at the top of his metaphorical lungs as he literally jumped four feet into the air and onto the floor in Papyrus's room. He frantically crawled back to the corner where he had fallen asleep last night and held up his blanket in front of his body, as if it would protect him. He began hacking and spitting out blood again as he cowered in the corner.

"Sans!" Papyrus called out, coming to him. Sans flinched and braced himself for anything, a hit, a terrible comment, a degrading punishment... anything...

But definitely not a hug.

He jerked his head up from between his hands and felt the constricting limbs surrounding him, tensing, waiting for the hand to go to his rib and start twisting, making him cry out in agony, pleading for his brother to stop but he never did, just kept twisting, that sadistic smile on his face as his older brother tried to use anything he had against him, but always failing, eventually passing out from the pain and having to re-adjust the rib himself when he woke, and still have to go to work after that...

"Sans," he heard Papyrus sob over his own hysterical sobs, "I'm so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

_Someday, we could lose it all._

 _Maybe some other days, we only have each other. So when my brother treats his brother like that..._

 _SOMETIMES I HAVE TO STEP IN_

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Error, why are you staring at nothing?"

"I w sn't sta ing at nothi-i-i-ing," he replied.

"Use correct grammar! Yes, you were," Blueberry replied. "There's nothing there."

"Wh tever you sa-a-a-ay, Blue."

"Can we go somewhere? I'm bored. Hey, maybe we can go check on Underfell!"

"Y u mean a-a-a-bomination #13?"

"He's not an abomination! He's a Sans, just like me and y-"

"You're an abomination, t-o-o. As am I. If h 's just like us, w-h-h-hat does that m ke him?"

"I'm not an abomination!" Blueberry cried indignantly. "I make tacos! And now and then spaghetti tacos, in remembrance of Papyrus Classic!"

"I d n't col-l-lect Papyruses," Error said over his shoulder as a door suddenly appeared and he walked towards it. "I c n if y-y-ou want, though." He opened the door and walked through it. Blueberry sat for a moment and the blue strings around his soul tugged and he followed Error through the door.

* * *

"Get the fuck away from me," Sans growled.

"Sans, I am only trying to help-"

" _IF YOU WANTED TO HELP THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ALL...! THIS!"_ He motioned wildly around himself. "You wouldn't have..."

Papyrus sighed. Being soft really was not his area, especially with his brother. Lord Asgore had suggested that he try to be more gentle with his brother after Papyrus had inadvertently told him he was worried about his brother.

"And how is your brother, Papyrus?"

"... He is... getting lazier and lazier every day, Lord Asgore," Papyrus said. "I worry that he is getting sick from not doing anything. All he does is sleep and he seems to be fidgety whenever he is forced to be around me and whenever we train. I try to tell him whenever he messes up that he will never make it in the world, but he never listens."

"Try telling him gently that he won't make it," Asgore said, sipping his golden flower tea. "Not everyone takes to orders and criticism. Try to see his point of view."

Papyrus had thanked him and the next day, put his plan into action. Judging by Sans right now, it hadn't been received well. Papyrus just couldn't figure it out. Why was his brother so anxious around him? Nice people were always good to be around.

"Sans, please," Papyrus not-quite-pleaded. "I'm trying to help."

"Help what?" His brother said. "Help me?" He laughed bitterly. "Y-you've never helped me a d-day in my life."

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "Listen," he said, his eye flaming red and lifting Sans up from the ground. "I am going to help you whether you like it or not."

* * *

This was _so_ confusing. One day, Paps was angry at him, like normal. He was normal. And now, he's all 'I'm gonna help you.' Sans didn't understand. What was his game? Papyrus had done this once before. He came home. He was nice. Gentle, even. Sans had fallen for it like a moth to a lamp. It was nice, having a nice Papyrus around, even for a day.

Then he'd been smacked across the face and told that if he ever fell for weakness again, Papyrus would have a terrible punishment for him. Then, he was taken upstairs into Boss's room and...

Well, Sans doesn't want to think about that night.

Now, the game is back, and Sans was FILLED WITH DETERMINATION to not fall prey again. He would not.

But he is so utterly confused. His brother was exhibiting the signs that Undyne did when she let her guard down. Concerned. Gentle. Not yelling like usual. But even Undyne didn't do it very often, and more times that he'd have liked, Sans had gone home with an emptier feeling in his stomach than when he'd left.

"Sans, please. I'm trying to help."

"Help what?" He couldn't hold back a bitter chuckle. God, he was going to be in so much trouble. "Help me? Y-you've never helped me a d-day in my life."

He could see Papyrus, debating internally. Sans wanted the game to not be a game. He really did. It was his one wish to have a day where he wasn't forced out of bed at five in the morning; not forced to skip breakfast because Papyrus had called him more than twice; not forced to go out in the cold and sit at a wooden post watching for something that never came. Where he wouldn't be forced to either be a punching bag for Boss because he'd had a bad day. To not have to take the blame for everything that went wrong, even if it was a Snowdrake. To not be forced to pleasure his boss as a relief attempt and then curl up in his bed and try to think about anything but that.

To not be violated.

To not be a punching bag.

To be...

Loved?

No. He had to stop wishing for things that would never come true.

And then that ever-present fear was back as Boss lifted him up and issued a warning Sans couldn't even hear over the rush of fear that accompanied hanging in the air by his Soul. As he scrambled for a hold on something, anything, he was put into Papyrus's bed and released.

"You can't keep going like this, Sans," Papyrus said. " _We_ can't keep going like this."

"And when has that ever stopped you?" Sans shot back. "Y-you're the G-Great and Terrible P-Papyrus. Nothing gets in y-your way. E-ever. 'Specially... n-not me."

"I know," the Boss replied. "Which is why we're _both_ going to do this, not just me."

"D-d-do... what, exactly?"

"Help you get over whatever you're going through."

Sans laughed bitterly at this. "Y-you wanna know w-why I'm going through this? Y-you really w-wanna know why?"

"Well, yes, that is the point," Papyrus said. "Why?"

"It-it's because of y-y-y-you," Sans admitted. "You. I can't _fucking_ get over the anxiety that _you fucking gave me_ from t-the constant y-years... of... of..." He trailed off and laughed again. "Y-you really think t-that you h-have nothing to d-do with this? Think again, Boss."

"Sans..." Papyrus started. "I... I don't- I didn't-"

"You d-didn't mean to? Oh, h-how touching." Sans paused a moment to think about how much trouble he would get in if he kept going, but saying anything in the first place should have already gotten him dead. If he's died already, why not some more? "I-if you didn't mean t-to... Then why did you? _Why? Why would you do this to me?"_

"Because I wanted to keep you safe!" Papyrus finally exploded. Sans shut his mouth faster than the speed of light the second Papyrus opened his own mouth. "I wanted to keep you safe. I was hard on you to keep you tough and trained for the real world. You have 1HP, Sans. I didn't a-"

"And h-half that 1HP is g-gone now, th-thanks to you," Sans said. "Seriously, check. Around you, you d-drain the HOPE that I have. And this s-s-situation takes away even more."

He should have known. He really, really should have known. No more mouth for Sans! Papyrus angrily slapped him across the face again. Sans landed on his right side, the wind knocked out of his lungs. He struggled to breathe again, but the blood and mucus got in the way and he began hacking it up again.

"Oh my- Sans!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I didn't want to- please, I-"

His shaking brother didn't get up.

"Okay," Papyrus breathed. "Okay. Obviously, you're sick. So, what do I do with you?"

"N-not give a shit," Sans mumbled through his hoodie, pressed against his mouth in order to catch the blood.

"Sans," Papyrus said. "I care."

"We've been o-over this, B-boss," he said.

Papyrus leaned back and thought for a moment. When had Sans started calling him Boss?

"When did you start calling me that?" Papyrus asked, sitting on his haunches.

Sans' eyes flicked up towards him, then down to the floor again. He didn't answer.

"Sans..." Papyrus was at a loss for words. He watched as blood spilled from his brother's mouth and got a shirt and gave it to him, so as not to ruin his hoodie.

"Are you hungry?" Papyrus asked, knowing that Sans probably was.

"No," Sans said, voice muffled by the shirt.

"You have to be," Papyrus said. "You've gone..." He trailed off. How long had it been since Sans had had a meal that wasn't soup that Papyrus had made him?

"...a long time without food," Papyrus continued. "I'll get whatever you want."

Sans looked up at him, his expression torn between suspicion and confusion.

"Y-you're... gonna give m-me... a-a meal?"

"Well, yes," Papyrus said. "And I don't know why you never eat the leftovers in the fridge- they're perfectly good, you know."

"They've all got your name on 'em," Sans muttered into the shirt. "I-I dunno, Boss, j-just... not h-hungry."

Papyrus seemed to concentrate. "Do you remember when we were kids and we used to make spaghetti together?"

Sans looked up, surprised.

"I always used to bother you for spaghetti tacos," Papyrus said. "And then you'd always tell me I 'tacoed' too much. Remember?"

Sans tried not to smile at the memories.

"And then Dad would come home from his lab..." Papyrus's face fell. "Everything changed when he got home."

Sans didn't dare speak. Papyrus reached out a hand involuntarily and Sans looked at it suspiciously before holding it.

"But I remember," Papyrus said, sitting next to his brother on the bed, "We always had each other."

* * *

 _ **Guess who's back**_

 _ **Back again**_

 _ **Shit I'm back**_

 **I wanted this chapter to end on a soft note. Papy and Snas have some issues to be worked out. And what does Gaster do when he gets home? O.O**

 **Shh, right now the precious skellys are sleeping, okay? Review quietly, please.**


End file.
